


Harsh Responsibilities

by AQuietThinker



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, FMI: Physical Intimacy, First Aid, Forced Intimacy, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Medical Aid, Mild Gore, No romantic relationship, One-Shot, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trust, nonsexual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: She reckoned that if she didn't stop the blood in the next half hour her Grandmaster would succumb to the injuries and die right then and there, in an unknown place, alone.----------After a violent crash landing, Ahsoka is forced to perform first aid on her Grandmaster and make sure he survives until help arrives. However, the responsibility seems overwhelming, especially with the severity of the situation.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132
Collections: August Intimacy 2020





	Harsh Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything Star Wars related, but my room mate is a huge fan of it so here you go. I'm quite sure I butchered Ahsoka's name... sorry. Just ignore it.
> 
> The prompts for this are: First Aid, Medical Emergency, Huddled for Warmth. Basically a forced Nonsexual Physical Intimacy.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ashoka, I’m going to need you to pay attention. Please.”

Obi-Wan's words were calm but eerily quiet, and she had to lean down in order to hear him properly. Her hands were already soaked in blood from helping him lean against a rock and after leaving the crash site, only meters away. The stinging sensation of smoke still remained in her lungs.

“Alright then. I need you to first check we we are stable before you get any medical attention and-”

His speech was cut short by a series of coughs. A trickle of blood ran down his beard and his chapped lips stayed motionless for a few seconds before she spoke, worry plummeting in her stomach. 

“But Master, you need help first and-”

“Ashoka, please listen.” Obi-Wan interrupted. “You need to check if the area is safe first. If you stay here to care for me and there’s oil spilled or flames, it's the end for both of us. If you make sure we are in a safe place we have a better chance.”

Or _ at least I do  _ went unsaid. She reckoned that if she didn't stop the blood in the next half hour her Grandmaster would succumb to the injuries and die right then and there, in an unknown place, alone.

“Bring a medical backpack back here and try to communicate with Rex or Anakin. Just an S.O.S. signal will do.”

When he stopped talking and closed his eyes, Ashoka assumed it was the last thing he would say. Jumping up quickly, she dashed to the remains of the still smoking ship. Among the broken pieces and still red hot metal debri she was able to get hold of the medical unit and the remains of a radio.  As she walked back, the sight of Obi-Wan broke her heart. The man’s hair spiked up and his tan coloured robes now resembled a heap of scarlet. His skin went against the blackstone behind him with a sickly yellow colour.

“I got it, it's here. Let me-”

“The transmitter first, Ashoka.”

She muttered a quick apology before trying her best to put back together the device. Working with clever fingers, she tried to describe the background.

“I don't think I can recognise the planet- moon, I mean. I think it belongs to the ring of moons from the planet we were previously on with Master Skywalker. The terrain is rocky- I couldn't find any form of civilisation from the ship’s scanners, or at least what's left of them…”

When the small contraption buzzed to life she immediately sent the message. It started beeping to signal it had been delivered but burst into flames soon after.

“I’m done.”

Obi-Wan didn't reply instantly, so she just took more gauze from the medical kit. However, as she started assessing the wounds, she freezed and blushed.

“Master?”

“What is it?”

“I, erm… I need to take your robe off.”

The embarrassment sent a shiver down her spine as she awaited for the man to say something. For the first time a small smile appeared in Obi-Wan’s features.

“Go ahead.” he simply said.

“Oh, I… I wanted to see if you wouldn't be uncomfortable and-”

“Ashoka.” he cut it. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about. Its medical aid. Whatever you need to do, tell me.”

Asoka stared at the ginger’s expression with a frown before hesitantly nodding. With care, she extracted a small knife from her belt and began cutting through the layers of soaked cloth. They ripped away easily, revealing more yellowish skin.

“Talk me through the process, Ashoka.” Obi-Wan instructed.

“You never give up on a chance to teach, do you Master. “She half chuckled before beginning. “Well, for starters you’re the one thats going to need to be talking. I can't have you unconscious with these wounds.”

“Your orders.”

Obi-Wan continued to talk softly as she shyly lifted the robes off him. The wound on his abdomen screamed for her attention nearly immediately, but she was less agitated when she noticed that blood had finally begun to clot. There were a few burns on the man’s shoulders, perhaps from the blast of the explosion, but not too severe to need immediate help. She began cleaning away the blood to reveal a jagged wound and the pointy black end of some metal embedded.

“That bad?” He said suddenly.

Again Ashoka blushed. “No-well a little. I can fix it but there is not enough anesthesia here for me to…”

Shakily, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “That is fine Ashoka. Just do what you have to do.”

After injecting him with the part of the painkillers, she carefully extracted the shard, earning only a small gasp. After stitching up the wound, she began to bandage it with her best skills on first aid.

When moving on the wound, her fingers traced a few old white lines at the left side of his torso. For the first time she noticed how differently the Jedi’s skin was. She was accustomed to see Anakin shirtless from time to time in their shared chambers back at the temple, but never Obi-Wan. 

“Master, forgive me for asking but… “

“Yes?”

“... is it normal for Jedis to be so… “

She motioned his bare chest with an awkward motion. Obi-Wan just chuckled softly with closed eyes. His torso was an unusual array of scars and mangled marks, strong but thin. 

“Scars is something the Jedi Order has unfortunately grown used to. You have a few of your own, I imagine?”

“I do. I’m just not so… open about people seeing them.”

“It's something you’ll learn, young one. It's not about being open, but… being at ease. Having trust. When you show another person your body you trust them to take care of you. Just like you are now.”

Ashoka stared at her Grandmaster momentarily before just smiling and shaking her head. “Yeah, I was just curious.”

Obi-Wan studied her for a while before closing his eyes again. When she finished wiping down his shoulder she put back the torn robes to keep the warmth. With careful motions she sat next to him under the spread cloth and, trying to avoid any damaged area, curled against the body. 

She reckoned this was the only way to keep warm before any form of rescue came. The Jedi's skin was cold, the contrast high to her own skin, but soon the shivers ceased and she could hear Obi-Wan’s soft breathing. The wind blew coldly against them, and the ship’s wrecks formed a tower of black smoke in the reddish atmosphere.

It was then that the shock of the crash hit her. She felt it all coming back, the loud machines telling her of failing engines, the seatbelt against her chest, Obi-Wan´s hand invoking the force to make a shield around her-

“Ashoka.”

Obi Wan’s dehydrated but kind voice stopped her train of thought. 

“I’m sorry Master.” she blurted out, letting her gaze fall to the landscape. “I should have made my own shield, or at least acted quickly-”

“Padawan, this isn't your fault. It just happened.”

Tears were finally falling down her cheeks when she looked up to meet his eyes. “I’m being weak.”

“No, little one. You’re showing your emotions.“ Obi Wan said with an encouraging expression. “You acted normally. But do not worry yourself about what you couldn't do. It’ll only tire you more.”

She nodded and wiped her face. “Yeah, yeah. Thank you Master. Now rest- I'll wake you up if anything happens.

Obi Wan leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, before leaning on her shoulder and closing his eyes. She noticed she had forgotten to wipe the dried blood from his beard, but, apart from the minor detail, he seemed at peace. Now they just had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'snt it surprising that for school essays I take a whole week to write two pages and for fanfic I write nearly 19 per day? (This was just like four pages though)
> 
> Anyone? Tenner for your thoughts?
> 
> Also, if this is inacurate with Clone Wars, I'm sorry, but I haven't watched the series in forever.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> x)


End file.
